


pool drabble

by ThKdsArntAlrght



Series: destiel drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agender Castiel (Supernatural), Agender Character, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, LGBT, LGBTQ Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThKdsArntAlrght/pseuds/ThKdsArntAlrght
Summary: "I do not understand, Dean. Why do you have special garments for getting wet?"•aka the one where dean and sam finally get (actually, discover) a pool and rope a certain angel into joining them.





	pool drabble

**Author's Note:**

> i tried??

   As kids, stopping at a motel with a pool was a luxury. They costed more, and John despised them. After all, weren't pools just the perfect place for some ruthless monster to attack and/or capture vulnerable, barely dressed victims?

   Though neither brother had ever said a word about it, they never really stopped at a place with a pool, feeling that they didn't have time for luxury. Sam had almost joined Stanford's swim team at one point, but had never actually gotten to. Dean just didn't care one way or the other. 

   One late night, Sam had been exploring the bunker. There were many, many rooms that the brothers nor their companions had ever entered, and that didn't sit well with the younger brother. 

   He stumbled upon a pair of locked double doors, and his curiosity overtook him. Glancing in the windows, he found an empty, tiled room with a tarp covering a good portion of the floor. Sam remembered seeing a set of keys a couple of rooms back, so he ran and grabbed them, eagerly trying each key. 

   Eventually, one of the keys clicked, and he flung the door open. He'd found a pool room-with several pools of varying sizes and a hottub! He knew Dean would especially enjoy the latter, even if his brother wouldn't admit it.

\--

   Sam spent three weeks cleaning it up. He even insisted Dean get a pair of swim trunks. Dean had protested at first, confused by his brother's plans, but eventually gave in. 

   After promising to do the dishes for a week (Dean liked cooking, but despised doing dishes), Sam blindfolded his brother and took him go the pool room. The elder hunter yanked it off immediately, not liking the feeling of losing a sense.

   "Dude! Awesome!" He grinned. "Wonder what the Men of Letters wanted pools for-is that a hot tub?! Never mind, I don't even care why!" Sam chuckled. 

   "Whatever the case is, it's all ours, so why not use it?" He shrugged. Dean was too busy cannonballing to listen, and quickly yanked his brother in, childishly. That's how Castiel found the brothers an hour later, in the middle of a splash fight-one of the many things they'd been deprived of as children.

   "Hello, Dean." He nodded to Sam. "Sam. I require your help."

   Dean's only response was to splash him and yell, "Get in or get out! And some swim trunks or something!"

   "I do not understand, Dean. Why do you have special garments for getting wet?" Dean facepalmed. 

   "Cas," he whined. "Five minutes. Swim trunks. No cases." The angel nodded slowly in confusion.

   "If that is what you desire." He began taking off his clothes.

   "Whoa, whoa! Not here, man!" Cas tilted his head in confusion. Dean pointed past the doors. "There's an extra pair in my room, go get them."

   Castiel did, though his confusion steadily increased. Dean's eyes widened at his abs-er, Jimmy's abs?-when he got back. Sam smirked at his brother's lack of subtly and their friend's obliviousness. 

   Dean showed Cas how to cannonball, and a few different strokes.

   "I have..seen these put to use." The angel said finally. "I have lacked a purpose for them though."

   Dean snorted. "Well, now you have a purpose for them. Have fun, go crazy. Lose it."

   "Lose what, Dean? Have you lost something as well?" Sam was howling with laughter and Dean flipped him off.

   "Shut up Sam." He turned back to Cas. "It's an expression." 

  Cas floated while the brothers continued their splash war. Sam eventually made an excuse about water in his ears, and the green-ryed hunter turned to the angel, intent on fighting a new war. 

   It took him a few minutes to get the hang of it, but Cas kicked his ass once he understood. He had Dean gasping for air, at which point, he leaned over and kissed him awkwardly. 

   Dean leaned in slightly before realizing what he was doing and pulling away.

   "What the hell, Cas?!" He yelled, his cheeks bright red.

   "I apologize, Dean. Claire said it was customary to kiss someone when you won a friendly fight?" Claire had figured out Dean and Cas's feelings before he had, and had lied to the angel in an attempt to get them together.

   Dean's blush got darker. He quickly explained to Cas what Claire had done. He nodded. 

   "Angels are not the most open with their feelings." The angel answered finally. "But I believe I have developed some for you."

   Dean thought back to all the years of John telling him that he should only attracted to women, and that his attraction to men was sin. But John Winchester was long dead, and so were his toxic ideologies at last.

   Castiel looked into his eyes. He tried not to read people's thoughts, but sometimes it still happened. "If it makes you feel any better, my true form is technically genderless, Dean." The hunter nodded.

   "You know what, Cas? I think I love you in any form." He kissed the angel-his angel-softly. He had a thank you note to send to a certain Novak later.

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't like this one, but hopefully you did! feel free to leave a comment or kudos or [CONSTRUCTIVE] critism!!


End file.
